


Loving Lorelei

by Alex_Castillo89



Category: Lovestruck (visual novel), Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sex, Lorelei Linden - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, lovestruck, villainous nights, villainousnights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Castillo89/pseuds/Alex_Castillo89
Summary: character from Villainous nights off the Lovestruck app. I don't own any rights to this character but will use her for my own dirty thoughts! so in this story Mc comes to Lorelei's home after the boba shop caught fire Lorelei is confronted with rage and fear because of her ex Scarlet. She is forced to decide what her next move will be. .





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa is who I named the MC.

I walk to Lorelei's not thinking, cold and numb. Scarlet called me to her office and forced me to kiss her. I don't remember the rest of work and when I went home it was on fire... My roommate said it would be a few weeks to repair, so here I am.

I walk in quiet and keep my eyes low heading for the couch.

Lorelei gives a shocked expression as I come in. She immediately goes to the couch to sit near me. "I saw the messages on our group chat. Why haven't you been answering me?" Her hand goes under my chin looking me over to make sure I'm not hurt.

"It's... been a long day." I try to bring my head back down tearing up. Lorelei lets me and pulls me to her chest. Once I get comfortable I start shaking and fully cry. How can I tell her what happened? I feel Lorelei tense up knowing something else is wrong.

"Did something at work happen?" Lorelei shifts back to move my head up to look her in the eyes.

My lower lip trembled as I look at her. ("Scarlet kissed me.") As soon as the thought is sent I feel a tremor and I start feeling scared.

Lorelei has a hard look on her face and grips me tighter. The tremor stops and she starts running her hand through my hair. After what feels like hours of silence she shifts me into her lap so I'm straddling and facing her. She still has a hard look like she is thinking. She has me blocked from her thoughts and tears roll down my face. She must be mad, is she mad at me? Lorelei's eyes shift looking at me. Her expression changes and she opens up our bond again. ("I'm sorry Lisa..") Her thoughts flood my head, feeling a release when our connection is open. She starts giving me light kisses on my forehead. I look up as her hand reaches behind my neck and kisses me fully.

My hands clinch her vest and I deepen the kiss wanting to show Lorelei that I love her. She then stands while still holding and kissing me. She moves us to the bed laying over me. I gasp for breath and she starts kissing down my jaw-line to my neck and I shiver. "Lorelei?" She starts kissing me deeply again, and I moan. Are we gonna go all the way?! I break the kiss pulling back so just for Lorelei's hungry mouth to reconnect to mine. Her hands start pulling at my clothes only pausing once she has me out of my clothes. She is looking down at me. An animalistic hunger in her eyes.

"You are mine" Her hands grasp and rub down my breasts to my hips then she starts pulling her vest and shirt off. She reclaims my lips that are already swollen. I want to stop her, afraid she is not thinking clearly, and then it happened. I feel a tremor radiating off her into me as her fingers start to enter my pussy. "I'll make sure that Scarlet knows your mine!" Her fingers pump inside me and she goes to my neck latching on and nipping and sucking hard. Her body presses against me holding me down as she becomes ruthless. Her hand moving faster into me.

"Lorelei!!!" I say out loud unable to think in complete sentences.

Lorelei stops and sits up looking over me like she was in a daze. "Did I hurt you?!" She looks pained, seeing me wrecked beneath her.

"P-please." I look up at her feeling very needy and out of breath. "I want you to cum with me." Lorelei nods putting her hips between mine. I give a shocked expression when I feel something solid between us. "Lorelei?"

"Trust me." She pulls my legs around her hips and I moan starting to feel full inside. She has fully entered me, her hands move about my sides and starts rocking into me.

"Ha! ...nmmm! Lorelei oh God's!" I cling to her like I'm going to float away. I start moving my hips back into her and digging into her back. Lorelei moans deeply moving her hips harder into me. She is using tremors to vibrate inside me hitting my sweet spot over and over. When I start to cum Lorelei moves faster and starts to cum to. The bed is slamming against the wall and I can't get enough as I cum a second time, and then soon after, a third time. I can't move and when she pulls out I see an onyx stone that is shaped to fit me perfectly. I pass out as Lorelei says something unable to keep my eyes open.

I sit up hearing the door slam and Lorelei is waking to me. The sun is already out where, did Lorelei go??

As if knowing, she removes her clothes as she makes her way to the bed.

"Is everything ok? What happened?" My knees go weak looking at her body moving to me.

"I spoke to Scarlet." She moves the blankets and then she moves between my legs. I'm soaked and shocked by her sudden behavior.

"You what?" I say half choked, looking up at Lorelei. She takes my mouth with hers. She is going to have her way.. I don't want her to think she has to take it. I'm already hers. I use my powers to my advantage and crawl on top of her straddling her so that I can rub my wetness against her.

Lorelei moans looking up at me. She grabs my hips firmly and I can feel her enter me. "God's Lorelei! You feel so good." I bend down and take her lips as mine. I kiss her deeply then sit back up so she can watch me move against her.

Lorelei starts massaging my hips and watching my bouncing breasts, quickly teasing them while her hips start meeting my rhythm. She then starts bouncing me fast and I've no choice but to give into the pleasure. I can't keep quiet, and can hardly keep myself up. Lorelei grabs me and puts me on my knees. I can feel her breath on the back of my ear. "I'm going to make you feel so good that every time you feel need you will run to me begging for my touch." She is groaning as she speaks into my ear. Her right arm goes around me reaching for my clit. Her other hand goes to my breast raising me up against her. Her hips roll deep into me, my hips press against her showing my need. My moans sound like whimpers and then she pushes me back down taking me hard and uncontrolled. She is leaning into me and her breasts are rubbing against my back. I'm going over the edge mentality and physically. After hours of blissful torture she forces me to touch myself while I lay on my back and she fucks me like she is racing to a finish line, and I'm the finish line.


	2. Vacation

We spent time with the syndicate and the decision for Lorelei and myself to leave state for a little while. We are going to Main. Wolf gives us information on a few clothing shops there that have the best in snowsuits since we are going to the slopes. The week moves fast and next thing I know we are standing in a cottage. Warm fire already lit with wood by it to keep it going. We turn on a few lights to see. The den has a sofa ,a daybed and a large window that shows outside.

"Wow can you believe this is paid for?" I exclaim. "It's so beautiful! I'd definitely live here if given the opportunity!" I bounce a bit where I stand.

("We are here now.") Lorelei wraps her arms around me from behind.

I give a sigh feeling our bond relax me. "Yes, and I'm exhausted. I can't wait to see the shower room!" I escape Lorelei's grasp but then take her hand pulling her through the rest of the house.

It doesn't take long to find the master bedroom and the amazing bathroom. "Look how big that tub is!" I can hardly believe it. You could fit 3 of us each with room to move around.

Lorelei smirks and turns on the water for the tub. It fills up by 4 jets. She stands up taking her clothes off and staring at me.

I get wet watching her and try to regroup myself by following suit and stripping my clothes off. I find bath salts and a few rags and soap. Once the tub is full Lorelei turns it off and starts stepping in. ("I can't help watching her walk away naked is so beautiful")

Lorelei turns to look at me and holds her hand out to me helping me in. ("Is that so?") She pulls me in and kisses me softly. ("I can think of something more beautiful girl.") She kisses me deep and slow. I give into her mouth letting her roam as she pleases. Our bodies press tightly together and I wrap my arms around her neck nibbling on her lower lip and pulling back enough to pull a moan from Lorelei. Her phone still in her pants go off letting her know she has a call. I use my power to levitate the phone from her pants on the floor, it makes its way in front of Lorelei's face. "Oh No!" she says grabbing the phone from the air with wet hands.

Cliffhanger~ end of chapter


	3. Temptress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to add on in the end of this chapter because I got a wicked idea for the next. I'm hoping for 2 more chapters to finish this one out. Still learning all the mechanics on this site, which I love, so very very much, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Bring them on! lol.

Lorelei gets out of the tub grabbing her clothes quickly. she makes no effort to dry making her clothes stick to her while trying to put them on. "Wolf texted and said that scarlet had soldiers outside of Bat's home. A battle was fought and Bat has been kidnapped. She could be tortured into telling Scarlet where we are." Lorelei is still reading the texts as I finish getting my clothes on. "He wants us to lay low and it may be best to find a different cottage using another name." 

I sigh a little ,but I'm not surprised. ("At lest we haven't unpacked.") I grab my phone leaving for the large bedroom, I sit on the massive bed and surf the web looking for better accommodations. Once Lorelei finishes with wolf she enters the room. "I've got us a new place but it won't be available till tomorrow afternoon. It's late we might as well sleep."  
Lorelei nods in agreement ,but still tense, she goes to the bed and pulls me close to her. No words need to be said, I can feel it from our bond. I fall asleep with my head on her chest and she keeps me close to her all night.

When I wake up Lorelei is not there ,but I can smell meat being cooked. I wonder sleepily towards the smell and wrap my arms around her from behind. "Smells good." It's sausage and eggs and I think I smell rolls in the oven.

"Morning beautiful." She says while scrambling the eggs. "It will be done soon, go on and wash up." I leave her to finish the meal and clean up properly so i don't feel dirty. By the time I'm done Lorelei is prepping the table. I sit down as she brings the plates and sits herself. "I hope your hungry."

I take a bite delighted and finish my plate before I can realize how fast I ate. I blush hearing a giggle from Lorelei. After the meal we grab our things and pack into the rental car. We drive for about 2 hours before we park in front of an office that looks like a home. I let Lorelei deal with the old man who is giving over a set of keys and letting us know that the gates close no later then midnight. I feel a bit safer knowing that you have to have a card to get in. We pack back into the car and find our cottage up on a hill covered by trees. The snow is so deep it goes up to my knees in some places. 

By the time we get inside i'm frozen to the bone but it's only 2 so we made great time. Lorelei stokes a fire and puts a log into the fireplace before sitting on a red velvet couch. I sit next to her the silence between us is welcoming, nether of us want to say what we are thinking. "We wont be safe here for long." Lorelei whispers.

"Then we make the most of it. we can move around every few days using different names and make a game of pissing off Scarlet. I make jesters while talking and I gain a smirk and laughter from Lorelei. "I don't want our time together to just be stress.. we deserve better."

Lorelei helps me take off my snow suit before pulling me into her lap. I rest my head on her shoulder and relax into her, I did not realize how tired I was and before i could resist I passed right out. I wake up a couple hours later shifted so that Lorelei was on her back laying on the couch sleeping with me on top of her. I move a bit so i can look at her face. Lorelei's hands are grabbing me, one on my hip the other up my shirt resting on the small of my back. This woman loves me so much and I haven't had the chance to touch her yet. I grin getting an evil idea in my head. I move slowly not wanting to wake her ,yet. 

Lorelei's buttons are easy to undo, but I can't take them off without Lorelei waking so i use my ability to touch her with my mind. I move so that i can watch her stir waking slowly and moaning. "L..Lisa.." She is already panting , but now she is awake. I smile standing over her. "Gods.. it's not fair" I use my mind to undress her further and then pin her down. Lorelei's legs are spread giving me access to watch. her vagina opens while I use the force of my mind. "I want to watch you ,Lorelei." My voice went deep with desire as I said her name. 

"P-Please." Lorelei whimpers. "I need to feel you, please" Her voice sounds pleading almost and I realize that I can't do what I originally thought, but I can have both. I remove my clothes slowly making a show for her while I play with her clit without touching her. "Nnn! I NEED YOU NOW!" Lorelei's eyes are burning into me with hunger. She tries to wiggle free so I stop my assault just to hold her down as I move between her legs. She groans with a sigh of relief when my hand seeks out her chest ,my moist womanhood pushes against Lorelei's throbbing clit. "Yes, please yes!" She says

"You don't even know what you're saying yes to ,but you will." At the end of my sentence, I make Lorelei full making it feel like I have a penis. Lorelei's body starts to shake ,but she says no words only moans. My lips find a nipple that I can harass before I start moving my hips in circles.

"F-Fuck!" Lorelei's hips jerk down onto me and I can feel my hold giving as she fights to move. I decide quickly to release my hold so that i can keep the energy to fuck her the way she deserves. As soon as I do though Lorelei's hands are all over me. I jerk my hips faster trying to keep my dominance over her. Lorelei grabs my hips pulling me into her more so i give her the feeling of me being deep inside her. Her head shoots back and her body starts to sweat and get hot. Her fingers shake trying to keep a hold of my sides and soon she lets out trimmers that start shaking the house fully. I'm moving in and out of her staying relentless, I know Lorelei's is losing control ,but I have to keep fucking her. I need to make her cum.

("That's it baby, I want you to cum for me. I want you to crumble and break and I want to build you back up.") Not thinking I start moving faster and harder, my body smacking against her's. The trimmers build making pictures fall off the walls. I get so excited that the force my mind is using becomes focused on her g-spot and then Lorelei screams waves of pleasure each time my hips smack against her's. I keep pace and then move slower till she has ridden out her orgasm. (" God she is beautiful, and mine..") Lorelei's eyes fix on me mostly black and I have fear growing up my spine. is she ok.. did I do something wrong?

She takes a hold of me ;grabbing me up in her arms; her movements are fast, reflective, and showing no sign of exhaustion. Her eyes show no colors but I swear they are getting even darker then before. Lorelei crushes her lips into mine, I give of a yelp as my brain is spinning so hard that instinct is all I have to go on. She takes me all night making me whimper and call her name out. She says that she will let me go if I say she wins.. I don't want her to let me go. She forces me to cum so much I'm sore and kinda numb for the rest of the week. I don't think I could ever cum without her ever again.

end chapter.


	4. Silenced Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet comes into play, will she take everything? Can Lorelei Fight this battle to get you back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I love this site. My creativity can run wild here and no one is grumpy about it!

We take a day; after finding another place to stay a few days; to see the stores and grab a few necessities. The flea market here is huge having 3 main buildings and the acres of land that is owned where people have booths outside. We both agree that there is enough people here that we can go in shop and leave without being noticed if we do not bring attention to ourselves. Lorelei has my hand as we walk she kisses my temple or hand like she will die if she doesn't keep up with doing it. I think Lorelei is just great, she is beautiful and Gods she truly cares for me and I'm still a tad sore from Lorelei from before. I start blushing as I think about it, then I get lost. I can't see her anywhere. "Shit!" If I call for her I could bring attention... ("Lorelei? Where are you?") Remembering my connection.

("Hey, sexy") It's Lorelei thank God because I grasp at her tearing up diving my face deep into her vest. (" Oh, ... Lisa") She wraps her arms around me holding me close. ("Lets get out of here. Think it's much to crowded for us.") We start walking outside and a large gust of wind hits us making me cold to the bone in an instant.

"Hey?... Miss me?" Scarlet is standing behind us and her soldiers are coming out of the wood work. "I got something for you.. If you want her that is.."

Lorelei understands all so well. "Give us back Bat!!. Give her back and I may not kill you for all my heart has been dealt!" 

I stand a pace behind Lorelei to keep myself open and aware to the goons that have fully surrounded us. I also take a moment to take some pictures just to have a whip tangle around my phone and jerked out. "You can't just take a girl's phone you jerk!!" 

Scarlet and Lorelei go for each other exchanging fists, Scarlet's laughter echoes in my head sounding to gleeful. "Do it now!" Scarlet yells out once she has Lorelei farther away from me. Ten out of the twenty five soldiers surrounding start pulling out guns! 

I lunge to the center of the action stopping many bullets, though i was so fixed on Lorelei that I didn't see it coming. A stick in the back of my neck followed by a sting. Disoriented, only word to describe it. I feel weak and want to scream out, but my vision is getting fussy around the edges of my sight.

Lorelei feels it through our bond and calls out to me. "Lisa!" She is to far away and scarlet cuts her off while soldiers pick me up as I start to fall into a deep darkness that keeps pulling me further in.

I wake up with no memories, I don't know who I am and what is worse.. I'm in a cold cell with this heavy helmet on my head. All these wires are covering my body. I'm aggravated and hungry, then I jump. The wires connected to me are making this box ;that is taped to my chest; light up with numbers and letters. I stand up alarmed and then i hear another noise, much louder then the small box. My cell door opens light in more light then the small window at the top of the door. I raise my hand up to cover my face from the bright lights. "Who are you?!, where am I? Please tell me who I am."

Scarlet smirks. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Come here love, I've so much to tell you." She opens her arms out lovingly and you leave the cell going to her. "Would you like some tea?"

Part two.~

It has been a few days and you still remember nothing, you have listened and asked questions but nothing seems to click. Scarlet leaves you in the library for a few hours so I have been reading on Telepathy sense Scarlet has told me of my powers. She comes in and lightly kisses the top of my head. "I have been holding some things back, perhaps telling you the rest will fill in your blanks. I close the book I was reading and looked up at her as she speaks. "You and I have been together for awhile now. You cheated on me with a woman named Lorelei.. we were trying to make our relationship work when Lorelei attacked me and you out of jelousy. I thought she had killed you.. I love you Lisa. Please remember." Scarlet's eyes are full of tears and I feel bad. ("Who would cheat on someone so beautiful?") Scarlet smiles softly hearing my thoughts. 

I tear up a little feeling such mixed emotions that I feel a bit sick. "Why did you take me back?"

"Because, you and I swore we would marry and have children together. I wish to hold you to that, I can't help that I love you so much." She takes a tissue dabbing her eyes. "We would have been married a few weeks ago if it wasnt for..." She turns around like she dosnt want me to see.

I leap up and put my arms around her from behind.(" It doesn't feel right touching her but I've hurt this girl and I need to own up.") I don't realize my mind is open to her and Scarlet never says anything. "Please, let me make things up to you. I want to make things right... With you."

Scarlet smiles knowing she had the upper hand, beaming with self satisfaction. "Two things right now then a third after." She turns meeting my gaze, then she kisses me briefly and takes my hands in hers. Being shorter then scarlet it felt right having to stretch up to meet her lips. "Lets get married tonight. Then you can make it up to me on our honey moon."

I blush and look down,(" I should do it because I love her. I had loved her.. Then I hurt her.") "I agree... to marring you" I try to look up but I feel a pull in my chest like I'm sensing someone near. A spark through my core.. maybe this is how my body reacts to Scarlet?

"Excellent! We have someone ready to do it and a few guests. Don't worry I'll make sure you get 2 weeks honey moon." She winks at me and I feel a cold shutter up my back ,but then that pull inside me.. gentle, strong and loving. She kisses me again this time I receive her fully letting my arms wrap at her shoulders. Scarlet hums before pulling away. "Come on. I can't wait any longer!" She grabs my hands and next thing I know we are in front of friends of Scarlet's and a pastor who asks me If I will take Scarlet as my wife.

"Yes.. with all I am and all I have. I want to be with Scarlet" My hands are shaking and a lump is forming in my throat and for a split second I see Lorelei and I kissing.

My expression changes and Scarlet seems to notice. She kisses me deeply and takes my hand, lets go we still have the other thing to do if you wish my forgiveness."

An hour passes to get to the place we are spending our honey moon. It is big with a water fountain outside old fashion mansion. The hedges are trimmed perfectly and from the looks of the home it was sturdy. Scarlet surprises me by picking me up out of the car and into the building. Inside it is empty except furniture that matched the walls, white. Scarlet does not stop until we are upstairs and she puts me down. "We shall take a shower together. Go in and start, I'll be right there."

I start the water before stripping and look into the medicine cabinet to find something for a starting headache. Once I step in the hot water feels good and starts works my muscles in my neck where I ache the most. Images of Lorelei taking me in such a heavy passion makes me wet and shamed.. so shamed. ("I can't hurt Scarlet. I need to stay faithfully hers.. devoted to the one I married and love.. why do I keep thinking about her?")

Scarlet comes into the shower and hugs me from behind I can't help but feel my knees go weak. I lean back into her and she starts to wash me, she is taking her time and I hear scarlet in my head. ("Scarlet deserves to have all of me, completely. No more games with her, just give in.")

I turn as she finishes washing me and I start to wash her as well. I take my time as she did and I'm rewarded with her moans of pleasure. I start to leave little nips on her collar bone, as far as I can reach without being on tipy toes. "Please Scarlet.. I don't remember us making love.. I am sorry.. could you please lead me?"

Scarlet grins. "Oh baby girl.. I always lead" 

End Chapter~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must tell me your thoughts with any of my work. I'm building up to better things, but I'll always take consideration from readers like you. If you have anything to comment please I'd like to hear from you and I'll be so happy to give credits where they are due!


	5. Betrayal

Scarlet drys me off leaving a kiss here and there then picks me up bridal style. As we enter the room I notice a machine beside the bed humming and blinking. "Why?" I ask as she lays me on the bed.

"Because we have tried before, and I think that is why you cheated on me..." She lies and looks sad, like there is some underlined truth."You will have our child." And she is good at it. She takes my nipples pinching slightly then pulls before letting my nipples snap back, my breasts bounce. She watches with a smirk then puts on a harness holding a shaft with a hole through it. "Do you still want me?" My body shivers under her gaze.

I sit up quickly not thinking and kiss her, my fingers grip her shoulders so I can pull her down. ("She just wants what she lost, she is miserable. I need to make things right.") My face is flushed and I suckle on her tongue before Scarlet pulls back. "Take me I'm yours."

A fiery gleam fills her eyes building with desire. "Yes my love." Her voice was flat and already she was moving to put her lips on my clit sucking it in and kissing is before releasing. "You smell so sweet." Her tongue moves into my folds and my wetness starts leaking out. "You truly are ready." She moans and kisses up my body till she reaches my nipples sucking and pinching. She lingers tortuously and presses the shaft against my clit then pushing the tip against my opening.

"Ah!, Scarlet!" My legs instinctively wrap around her waist.

She groans hearing me, a build up in her stomach makes her push into me fully and I lose my voice. My lips are moving and I'm gasping but I can't think words once she starts her assault. There is liquid coming from the shaft and It's making me wetter, but it is also making me sensitive to everything. My emotions start getting the better of me, my eyes are teared up and I'm clinging tighter.

"Scarlet I love you so much!" I feel drugged and losing control, my hips grind down on her shaft my nails dig into her shoulders trying to hold on.

Scarlet pushes a button on the machine making it hum louder for a moment. the tubes connected to the back side of the shaft fill up. Liquid flows out of me down onto the bed. I start feeling warm inside and then tingly. Scarlet's thrusts start to feel like I'll die without them, my toes curl up and I dig deeper into her shoulders. Scarlet groans loudly speeding her thrusts, beads of sweat trickle down the middle of her back. "Gods you are so beautiful. So beautiful and mine."

My head goes back giving into to her thrusts, my arms go up above my head letting my breasts bounce for her. My eyes are half lit moaning her name over and over sending Scarlet over the edge. Her hands grip my hips pulling me into her over and over. She is so strong and I oddly remember the feeling of being taken till I pass out and loving it. "Scarlet! I'm gonna!-" Waves of please ignite under my skin like fireworks, my body locks up and I can't help the screams that come from me. Scarlet holds me and slows her movements then stops keeping fully inside me. I cry and I don't know why I feel like I am betraying someone else.

I wake up clean and a different bed that is dry. Scarlet is holding me from behind and my body crys out that this is wrong. As soon as I feel it my body turns into hunger. I'm sore from the night before but I start leaking and moan. Scarlet shifts and kisses my cheek. "Is everything ok?" She gives a knowing smile.

"My body is crying, I can't-" I start to sob.

Scarlet kisses and turns to top me. "I can fix that." ("You need scarlet, that is why you feel this way. You need her in every way. You wont be happy till you have her baby and you can prove your undying love.")

"I need you, Scarlet. I need you, I can't be without you." I cling to her hugging her tightly. "I'll never touch anyone, but you. We can be a real family." I feel eager to speak the words, showing Scarlet that i mean it my fingers roam beneath the covers and I touch between her thighs. She is already wet and I start wiggling below her till my face is right under scarlet's hips. I start slow, but my body becomes pained like I'm lacking something I need.

Scarlet drags me back up the bed and kisses me deeply enjoying her own taste. She put on the harness again this time no machine is needed.

We spend the days like this, me never feeling like I'm getting enough of her. She gets a call from work and gives me a pill to take to help with my nerves. I fall asleep waiting in the living room for her not wanting to be in the big bed alone. The pills even help with vertigo that I've started to have. I wake up running to the bathroom and I vomit, I feel so weak and groggy. I lay back on the couch moaning and moving in the fetal position.

Hours pass as I stay close to the bathroom, I start shaking like I'm withdrawing from something and I cry miserable. The next time I wake up i'm back in bed and Scarlet is opening the door holding a tray with food on it. "Hungry?" She grins wide. "You are pregnant and should attempt. I took liberty to check you since you looked wrecked." She walks over and puts the tray in my lap then sits beside me.

"Where did you go? I was so worried and felt horrible," I take a bite of my food.

"The syndicate is causing problems, they ran away though. They are claiming online that I kidnapped you. I wish to show you off to the public and announce our marriage and coming baby, is that all right with you?" She watches me eat smiling.

I remember the syndicate, their faces.. inside their base. Memories start flooding back. Am I a double agent?! ("I can't hurt Scarlet anymore.") "Yes I think a public viewing is the best action. So I can show the world that I am your's."

"Excellent!" She takes my tray after I am done.

A few days pass and I'm inside a limo with Scarlet, we are going to a charity organisation taking us back home. I get antsy after an hour of riding in the back. I start getting that shake back and I quickly move onto Scarlet's lap pawing at her clothes. "Please I need you so much."

Scarlet chuckles running her fingers up my shirt. she has the harness on just for this, she said I would need it before the ride was over. She pulls it out after unzipping her pants then she guides me onto it.

"Fuck! Yes!" I grind eagerly down on her filling myself fast with need. I grip her shoulders my favorite place to hold due to how tall she is. Scarlet's hand grip my hips directing my speed and moving her hips in circles causing me to cuss more. I'm getting better at telling when scarlet will cum, her body stiffens and I like to latch onto her skin just below the earlobe. This makes Scarlet cuss and pound into me relentlessly till we both cum at the same time. Once I come down from the high she helps me look like I didn't just get the shit fucked out of me.

The limo slows down and pulls to a stop in front of a tall building and we start making our way to the very top where the party is. Camera crew is waiting and many start taking pictures and yelling out questions.


	6. All Out War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May create another story based off this one if it gets enough views.

Scarlet takes my arm under hers while we walk towards a giant stage, I do not answer any questions. She keeps me close so that our side are touching even as we walk up the stairs. I smiles as we face the crowd below us. Scarlet answers most of the questions till one asks. "Was Lisa ever kidnapped?" She smiles and looks at me.

"No. I never was. I took private time to be with my loved one. We got married.." I start to feel a rage from a bond my body has not forgotten. ("What is this.. this feeling.")

Scarlet finishes my sentence. "We got married and she is caring our child." She gives her award winning wide grin. 

The ground shakes beneath us. "Earthquake!" Someone yells and people start fleeing to the stairwell to get out of the building. The syndicate are surrounding the exits of the stage. Lorelei and Andi are yelling at me to run, Scarlet shoves Wolf and Bat with a force of energy. 

Lorelei slings a large rock at Scarlet while she is focused on the others, Kim sends lighting at scarlet making her prone long enough for Lorelei to put me over her shoulders and start running. After a little while i try to kick and I scream. "Help!" ("I can't hurt Scarlet again! Please!") 

("Fuck Scarlet she has been hurting you!") She keeps a tight grab going into the hideout. "She has been brain washed or something. I knew it was something bad because our bond kept flickering in and out since we was split!"

Lorelei puts me down and Andi runs up to me. "Do you remember me? Us? This?" She motions to our surroundings.

"So.. I am a double agent.." I tear up. "I'm hurting Scarlet. I-I can't anymore."

Everyone around me has a shock and concerned expression. Murmuring starts up around me and Bat takes my hand. "Glad we made it out safe. Do you remember that I went missing... during your vacation with Lorelei?"

"I cheated on Scarlet! I should have never touched Lorelei, never should have left her side! I'm pregnant with our child!" I end up shouting not meaning to, I'm coated in sweat and my thoughts are fuzzy. ("I need Scarlet..") Tears roll down my cheeks.

Wolf makes a suggestion. "She lost her memory. Bat run DNA tests and see what drugs you can find in her. Lorelei.. you may want to take her to the back room after and relax."

Bat takes my arm and sticks me quick before going to her computer. Lorelei puts her hand out to me, I take it feeling overwhelmed I cry and she holds me. ("She is tall to but i feel more comfort. is this why I cheated on Scarlet?")

Lorelei takes me to the back.("You were never Scarlet's! You are mine and not because I'm jealous, but because you gave yourself to me. No backsies! Yes you are a double agent and we fell in love fighting against that damn corporation. You broke down my walls.") She looks terrified and tears are in her eyes.

Her eyes, I looks deep in them. Her lips I can remember kissing them. "I was never with Scarlet?"

"No.. Scarlet used you and did what she wanted. You somehow lost you memory and she used that." She looks disgusted.

Bat walks in. "Hey guys, the results are ready. You should hear this too." We follow her out. Bat addresses everyone showing results on a large screen. "She is pregnant and has a drug that stimulates the mother's health, side effects are uncontrollable sex drive and unstable moods. Could be why it's taking so long getting any memories back."

Wolf says. "Good work. Lorelei I think Lisa needs to stay with you till her memories return, but not your place. We will put you up with different names. We will come to you. Bat will bring pills to help counter the effects as soon as possible" 

Lorelei takes me onto the train with Bat following. When we get to the place Bat sets up security and then leaves. "Shower?" Lorelei speaks taking me off my thoughts. 

"Yes." My body is trembling and I hope meds will be coming soon to help. Lorelei helps me into the bathroom. I feel a trimmer when Lorelei looks at the hickeys and bruises up and down my body. It is getting hard to stand on my own so I'm clinging to her while she turns the water on.

"Here let me get in with you." She is still fully clothed but once she gets me in the tub she strips to her underwear. She helps me wash but she feels different then Scarlet and I can't think straight on the subject if I wanted to. All I know is right now Lorelei feels like the best pillow in the world. I lean into her more once I start getting cold. She helps me dress and we go to bed. Lorelei has a protective hold on me as we sleep and when I start moving' only a few hours after we laid down; she wakes.

"Everything ok?" She lifts to her elbows looking me over with concern.

I lift my legs feeling so sticky. I groan frustrated and burning up.

"What can I do to help?" Lorelei asks just before I forcefully kiss her hoping for her to get the hint. She pins me to the bed like I'd run away, my heartbeat is so loud I fear it will jump out of my throat. "Lisa, I love you."

("Scarlet never said that..") I lean up claiming her lips.(" I need her, I want her...")

Lorelei grins into the kiss, she feels up my body taking her time like she is mapping me out. I groan and whimper. "Lorelei." I gasp as I feel something solid between us. ("I know this feeling..") She enters me pulling back enough to look at my face. We keep eye contact till her thrusts make me see sparks and a white light shines through me. I wrap my legs tightly around her waist and once I cum all the memories from us hit my mind like a train wreck. I cry loudly and Lorelei holds me reassuring me that It was not my fault, that Scarlet was to blame. We take short breaks but keep ourselves tangled in each others limbs. She rocks my world all night to the morning till Bat comes with the medicine.

Weeks go by and the drugs are out of my system. We decided to keep the baby and since I was not married long the courts gladly divorced Scarlet and me. The problem is that Scarlet gets visitation because I could not prove that I was not consenting. Lorelei called it before we all entered the court room because of what was said on national television.

("No matter what I will be with you, We are family") Lorelei is speaking to me on the bus as we make our way home.

("My.. I mean ..Our child.. may want a sibling to play with.. Do you think that could be in our cards?") I shift so I can lean on her.

("That is affirmative.") Lorelei blushes a bit. ("I want you to have my children, I want you to be my wife because you are already my everything.")

END~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
